


The Jotunn King

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gift Fic, Jotunheim, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki must face judgement for the death of Laufey in Jotunheim. Steve accompanies him to make sure he receives a fair trial. But the customs in Jotunheim are foreign to Steve, and he finds himself staying longer than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jotunn King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for autumnal for the Loki/Steve Gift Exchange. The prompt was Jotunheim.  
> I'm sorry this is so late! But I hope you enjoy it! I enjoyed writing it. Happy Loki/Steve Exchange!

The Avengers were greeted with feasting and celebration when they arrived on Asgard. Even Natasha settled into the revelry, telling tales that she always finished with, "That's classified," and she would smirk at the groans of protest from her audience.

Steve enjoyed himself He was challenged to several future matches with various warriors of Asgard, and he managed to tell a few stories of his own.

But the night wore on, and the feasting came to an end. Frigga called several servants to show the Avengers to their rooms. Steve was about to follow when she pulled him back.

"Captain, the Allfather would like a word with you," she said. "I know the hour is late; we would not ask if it was not of the utmost importance."

Steve was reaching the point where his head was muzzy from lack of sleep - something that hadn't happened in ages - but he nodded to Frigga and followed her.

To his surprise, it wasn't just Odin who waited for him. Thor was there, but Loki was, too. As far as Steve was aware, Loki was still repenting for his actions against both Asgard and Midgard.

"Welcome, Captain Steven Rogers," Odin said. He nodded solemnly to Steve.

"Frigga - um, Her Majesty - said it was urgent," Steve said.

Odin gestured Steve to come closer.

"At dawn, Loki must face his last judgment: that of the frost giants," Odin said, his voice grave. He turned to Loki, who was looking firmly away.

Steve waited a moment before saying, "And?" There had to be something more, and Steve was too tired to be patient.

Odin turned his one eye back to Steve. His gaze was steady and intense; it made Steve want to shift like a little kid would under a teacher‘s glare. "You, Captain Rogers, shall accompany my son to Jotunheim," Odin said.

Steve looked between the Asgardians, but none of them cracked as much as a smile. "I don't understand what you mean," he said.

Frigga said gently, "It is custom for those who must undergo judgment in another realm to be accompanied by a companion who shall bear witness to the trial and sentence." 

"I know Loki has caused much grievance against your people," Odin said. "Yet you are neither friend nor foe to the frost giants, and from the tales Thor has told me, you are a just man not ruled by passion. As such, you make the ideal witness."

"Why not one of your own people?" Steve said. Surely it didn't have to be him. Any Asgardian would still be better suited, merely for the knowledge of such traditions.

Thor took a few steps to stand beside Steve. He placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and said, "This companion cannot be from the home realm of the judged." He leaned in and spoke softly in Steve's ear. "Please, Steve. It would mean much to me if you would accept, as my friend."

Thor had told them about Jotunheim some. It sounded far from pleasant and full of potential enemies. Steve looked over at Loki, meeting his eye. He held Loki's gaze for a long moment. "What do you have to say about this?" he asked.

Loki snorted, glancing away. "Traditions must be followed," he replied. "Rites performed. It's how things must go until Ragnarok."

"And your crime?"

Loki met his eye again. "The death of their king, Laufey."

Steve didn't want to ask if he had a choice in accompanying Loki; he feared he didn't.

"Do I have time to think about it?"

The four exchanged glances, making Steve feel out of the loop. He supposed this was meant to be at once a great honor and a great burden, something people didn’t generally refuse. 

After a moment of silence, Odin finally nodded. "You have until dawn."

 

Steve was met by a guard in the morning. The sun was just beginning to rise over the city, lighting up the gilded buildings. Steve had not slept well; he had weighed the pros and cons all night. In the end, he knew that, no matter the awful things Loki had done, he deserved a fair trail. With enemies like the frost giants, Loki was unlikely to get one.

They were waiting for him at the edge of the city, the bridge leading to Heimdall's observatory ahead. Thor greeted him when he approached.

"Thank you, Steve," he said. "I had feared you would not come."

Steve gave him a smile and a clap on the arm. Odin waved him closer and pulled him aside.

"Please," he said, his one eye flicking between Steve's own, "should they invoke the judgment of death... Please, request the rights of Loki Laufeyson."

Steve jerked away in surprise. "Laufey?" But that meant... Steve glanced behind him at Loki. Frigga had wrapped her arms around him, and for a moment, Steve caught a soft look on Loki's face. But it was gone in an instant, and Loki was pulling away from her.

"Does he know?" Steve asked.

Odin nodded.

He glanced back at Loki again. Thor was speaking to him now, his face open. Loki, on the other hand, looked closed off. He didn’t meet Thor’s eye, looking determinedly past him instead.

Steve grasped Odin’s hand. "I'll see that justice is done," he said.

Frigga approached, a bulky fur coat now in her arms.

"Wear this," Frigga said, handing him the coat. "Jotunheim is cold even for us. I fear you would not do well." She offered him a small smile, but it was reserved, perhaps even a little sad.

Steve thanked her and put on the coat. It covered up his Captain America uniform, which made him feel less conspicuous.

"We are wasting time," Loki said, coming up behind Frigga. "The sun has already risen. We will be expected at any moment." He swept past them, heading down the bridge at a steady, but quick, pace.

Frigga reached out a hand towards his retreating back, but pulled it away quickly.

"You'd best go," she said.

Steve had to jog to catch up with Loki. He glanced behind him. Odin had wrapped an arm around Frigga's shoulder, and Thor stood at her other side. Loki did not look back.

Loki walked beside him without any handcuffs or bindings. The bridge was wide, but it would be simple enough for Loki to toss him over it into the space beyond. Maybe he should have not slung his shield over his back.

"What are the frost giants like?" Steve asked.

Loki laughed one, short and harsh. "Pure evil," he said, casting a leer at Steve. "No sense of right or morals. The Asgardians are taught to fear them from childhood. Terrorizing a Midgardian city? It's of no bother to a frost giant."

Steve grit his teeth. He would not rise to Loki's bait.

They walked in silence the rest of the way.

Heimdall greeted them with a solemn nod. "Step forward," he said, "and I shall open the Bifrost to Jotunheim."

Steve took up position at the farthest edge of the circle with Loki.

Coming to Asgard via the Bifrost had been unsettling. He cast about for something to talk about to distract himself from the rising anxiety.

"Why did Odin choose me?" Odin had said that Steve was just, but that was hardly worth trusting his son to Steve's care.

"He didn't," Loki said. "I did."

Steve did not have a chance to respond before the Bifrost pulled them forward.

 

He tripped on the landing, getting a face full of snow. He heard a snort of laughter, but when he had picked himself up, brushing the snow off his front, he only saw Loki glaring at him.

"We don't have time for this," Loki said, and he strode ahead of Steve.

Steve trailed behind. He looked up in awe at the palace before them. It was all sharp peaks, a cathedral of ice and snow. There was movement in the upper parapets, guards he assumed, but he couldn't distinguish them from the ice.

Loki was already approaching the great doors that stood at well over five times Steve's height. Steve wrapped the fur coat tighter around himself and jogged to catch up. Loki didn't spare him a glance.

At their approach, two of what Steve had thought of as statues moved. They looked exactly like the icy walls behind them, blue and covered in frost, but then he noticed their red eyes. Those red eyes looked at him with disdain, but they looked at Loki with anger.

The doors opened up into a grand hall. Steve sucked in a breath when he saw the room was filled with frost giants. They had been waiting for this.

Loki held himself composed. He strode forward, making no eye contact with the giants around him. Steve quickened his pace to keep up.

They stopped before the empty throne. This was why they were here. This was Loki's crime for which he had to pay.

One of the larger frost giants that stood next to the throne stepped forward. He was twice Loki's height and several times as wide. Just one of his hands could have easily crushed both their heads together. Steve wished he had taken his shield off his back. It would be difficult to get off with the extra bulk from the coat.

"Loki, son of Odin Allfather," the frost giant said. His tone was mocking and cruel as he said Allfather. Like the very air, it chilled Steve to hear it. "You are accused of regicide. Your trial and sentence shall be swift." He held up a great club into the air. He roared, and the frost giants took up the cry.

Steve could feel the ground shake beneath him, and he felt the brush of falling snow against his face. He stepped closer to Loki.

The frost giant abruptly brought his club down, striking the floor with it. The frost giants stopped instantly.

"So it is decided," the frost giant said. "You have been found guilty of the willful and deceitful murder of the king Laufey, and your sentence shall be death." He pointed the club at Loki. "Say your last words to your witness."

Steve was reeling. That couldn't have been it. That had been no trial. "Wait!" he said, and he was surprised by the force of it. It echoed throughout the hall. "That wasn't a fair trial!"

He felt Loki's hand on his arm. Loki's brows were drawn together. "Shut up," he said, "unless you want to get yourself killed, too."

"They can't do this," Steve said. This wasn't justice. It was simply revenge.

Loki snorted. He removed his hand from Steve's arm. "Midgardians," he said, his tone disparaging. "Always assigning their own morals to others." He turned to the frost giant and raised his voice. "I am ready."

Steve grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. "No," he said. "You're throwing your life away."

But Loki shoved him off with surprising strength. Steve stumbled back, managing to catch himself before he fell. Loki sneered at him. "And I thought you'd let me meet my fate with dignity. But you're no better than any of the others." Loki turned away again.

The frost giant, both judge and executioner, raised his club.

Steve was not going down without a fight. "Stop!" he yelled. "He calls for the right of Loki Laufeyson!"

The frost giants murmured to each other. Loki looked at him, eyes wide and mouth open. "What have you done?" Loki's words were little more than a hiss.

Steve didn't flinch at his anger. "I stand by it."

But the murmuring then turned to a roar. The frost giant in charge let out a roar of his own to silence them. He studied Loki for a long moment. "Prove it,” he said. “Prove you are Laufeyson."

Loki cast a glare at Steve before meeting the giant's eyes. All of a sudden, his skin was blue, the same color of the others‘ skin. But it lasted only for a moment.

Whatever that had been, the frost giant seemed satisfied.

"So be it!" he said. "The challenge of Loki Laufeyson has been given. Name your champion."

"I name Steve Rogers," Loki said.

Bewildered, Steve said, "The hell are you doing?"

Loki grabbed the front of his coat, pulling him close, and growled. He said, "This is your fault. You fight. I suggest you win." He shoved him away again.

The frost giant nodded to one of his companions. This frost giant wasn't any less tall, and he was much wider.

"To the death!" said the frost giant with the club.

In seconds, Steve found himself alone in the center of the hall with the other frost giant. Loki had fled to the margins.

"Shit," Steve said under his breath. He shrugged out of his coat, but the giant wasn't going to wait for him. He had a spear of ice, from where it had come, Steve hadn't seen, but he threw the spear. Steve rolled away. He glanced back at where it had embedded itself in the ground. A moment later, and he would have been dead.

He scrambled for his shield. It was tangled in his coat. He managed to get one sleeve free of the shield's halter. But because of it, he didn't see the frost giant swing at him.

The giant's fist sent him across the room. He felt blood pool his mouth, and he spat it out. He tore the shield from the coat, at last getting it free, and flung it at the frost giant. The giant raised his hand to block it, but he was underestimating Steve. He was knocked back a step from the force of the blow. The shield came back in Steve's direction, and he leaped to catch it.

That move had ultimately only served to make the frost giant angry.

He rushed at Steve, who rolled out of his reach, between his feet. But the frost giant was faster than Steve expected, and he found himself dodging a barrage of attacks.

He raised his shield and shook with the force of the frost giant striking it repeatedly.

Steve couldn't keep this up for ever. The frost giant had both strength and stamina over him. There had to be a way to end it quickly.

The frost giant threw back his head and roared. That's when Steve saw his chance.

Gripping the edge of his shield so that it was horizontal to the floor, he leaped up and at the frost giant. He crashed into him, the shield hitting his throat, and they toppled down. Steve just managed to keep himself on the giant, his shield pressed against his throat.

The frost giants around him were silent.

"So?" The frost giant glared up at him. "Do it. Kill me, Midgardian worm."

Steve pressed harder. The frost giant hissed in pain. "I'm not going to kill you," he said. "Cede the fight."

The frost giant snarled. But he called out, "I yield."

The others roared as Steve stood up.

"The winner has been decided!" Loki's voice cut through the noise. He strode into the center. He placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. "My champion has won."

The first frost giant approached. He stood at his full height and said, "So we have a king." Then he bowed, yet this barely brought him lower than Loki's head. The rest of the frost giants followed suit.

 

"Do you know what you have done?" Loki advanced on Steve the moment they were alone in the king's chambers.

Steve did not back down. He planted himself more firmly, standing up straight. "I did what I had to."

Loki backed away until he ran into something. He looked down at the huge bed of ice, fit for a frost giant king.

Loki started laughing. He sank down, clutching his sides. He looked crazed.

"What?" Steve asked. He took a step towards Loki.

Loki said, even as he was still laughing, "Don't you see? I won. I won!" He threw back his head. "I'm a king! Not of Asgard or Midgard, but still a king."

Then the laughter faded, and Loki looked up at the ceiling with a smile. But to Steve, it didn't look pleased. It was almost regretful.

"And the Allfather's will shall come to pass," Loki said.

Steve touched his shoulder. Loki jerked away.

In one fluid movement, he stood. His glare returned. "Well, Captain, your rashness hasn't killed either of us yet. But you're in the realm of the frost giants, where affronts are dealt with violently. Step carefully."

"A thank you would have sufficed."

Loki smiled at him, but it was an absent smile, devoid of feeling and meaning. "A king need never say thank you."

Neither of them spoke for several long minutes. They watched each other, and Steve didn't know what to make of Loki or of his new position.

At last, Loki said with a casual shrug, "Does this satisfy you as witness?"

Steve shook his head. "I'm staying on for the coronation."

The thought of leaving felt wrong to Steve right now.

 

Steve woke up to find himself draped in several blankets, each a brilliant deep green embroidered with golden thread. He'd gone to sleep on the floor of the room they'd given him, wrapped in his fur coat. It had seemed warmer than the bed itself, which really wasn't much more than a slab of ice.

He also found some meat near his head, some kind of jerky. He ate it slowly. It was half-frozen, but at least not a block of ice as unsalted meat would have been.

While he was eating, there was a knock on the door, and a frost giant entered. He glared at Steve for a minute, who was still sitting on the floor, wrapped in the blankets, jerky hanging from his mouth. "The king summons you," the frost giant grumbled.

Loki was waiting for him in a little antechamber off of the throne room. He looked the same as he had the night before, still in his Asgardian armor. He looked Steve up and down.

"I'm surprised you didn't freeze in the night," Loki said.

"I might have," he replied. He suspected the blankets had been from Loki, but he wasn't about to thank him for it yet. "You wanted to see me?"

"The ceremony is about to begin. You said you shall bear witness?" Steve nodded. "Then bear witness."

Loki began to remove his clothes, letting each piece fall in a heap on the floor. As he stripped, his skin shifted, becoming blue, traced with swirling patterns. Once he had pulled off his boots, he straightened and met Steve's eyes. Loki's own had turned blood red.

"And so it begins," Loki said.

Steve had never seen him without the layers of clothing. Loki's body was well-muscled; had he been human, he would have still been able to take most of his opponents with ease. His limbs were long, not only his arms and legs, but his hands, feet, fingers, and toes, too. Oddly, he seemed much larger like this.

Naked, Loki walked by Steve out to the hall.

Steve followed him.

Like yesterday, the hall was filled with frost giants. They all turned their red eyes to Loki. He stood before them, a miniature of them. He raised his arms and turned in a circle. "I, Loki Laufeyson, do claim the throne."

The frost giants remained silent.

The front hall doors opened. All the frost giants turned to look. Three giants entered, each straining at a rope. Slowly, they pulled in a large cage. A beast, unlike anything Steve had ever seen, snarled at them all. Its body was shaped like a barrel, purple and white patches covering its thick hide. Three stubby horns protruded from its head. It ran into the sides of its cage with its body, using its powerful, but short, legs to launch itself at the bars. Once, the cage nearly toppled over.

The frost giants pressed back against the wall, and Steve did the same. Loki stayed in the center.

Hell, he was going to fight that thing.

They opened the cage, and the beast wasted no time in barreling toward Loki.

The fight was brutal. Steve fisted his hands in his pockets. Half the time he couldn't even see Loki. The frost giants around him chanted, and the beast screamed. It was louder than any of the rock concerts he'd been dragged to, and his head started pounding.

He caught flashes of Loki, sometimes ducking under a huge paw, sometimes leaping atop the beast's back. The first real good look he got of Loki was when he was sent across the room.

Steve bit his lip until it bled. “Get up,” he said under his breath. “Damn it, get up.”

Loki pulled himself up, but there was red blood running down his side. 

Steve held back; it was Loki's turn to prove himself.

Back on Earth, Loki had conjured an army from the depths of space. He had been defeated by the Hulk with little effort. He had hidden behind his scepter and forces, and it had been his downfall.

Steve could not reconcile that man with the Loki who was in front of him now.

Loki did not use any theatrics. He simply let the spear form in his hand as it hung down at his side. The beast charged at him, but Loki was ready. He jumped over the beast, clearing it easily. He began to attack it with both his ice spear and smaller ice daggers that he threw and embedded in its flesh.

The floor was becoming slick with the black blood of the beast.

The beast wasn't giving up, though. At each strike, it screamed, a sound that made Steve shiver. But it struck out, again and again, becoming more frenzied with each injury.

Steve felt sick when he realized the beast was cornering Loki. If Loki didn't move quickly, he'd be trapped.

He saw the back haunches of the beast lower and tense, ready to spring. "Loki!" he yelled, but it was too late. The beast leapt forward.

But Loki wasn't there. It crashed into the floor, and Loki appeared behind it. With a cry, Loki drove the spear into the beast and viciously pulled up, tearing through its flesh.

The beast shuddered several times, and then it died.

Loki let his spear fall to the floor with a clatter. He wiped his arm across his face, smearing blood across it. Steve saw he was panting.

Without any kind of warning or ceremony, he plunged his hand into the beast's body and pulled out its heart. He held the heart aloft for a moment, showing it to the gathered giants. As he held it, ice crept over it, encasing it completely. Then Loki threw the heart to the ground where it shattered.

The frost giants cheered. The hall shook even more violently than during Loki's trial. They stamped their feet, they hooted, and two frost giants stepped forward and swept Loki up to the throne.

A crown of ice was placed on his head and a cloak made of what looked like a thousand sapphires was draped over him, dwarfing him. 

Loki assumed a haughty expression as he looked out at the cheering giants. His eyes met briefly with Steve's, and Steve knew that this was only the beginning.

 

The day after the coronation, Loki took up his responsibilities as king with vigor. Steve stayed to see him get settled in.

Jotunn society was fascinating to Steve. They were completely self-sufficient; they had to be with all the enemies they had made. Once, they just took what they needed from conquered lands, but for over a millennium, they'd been on their own, their old territories liberated by Odin.

But none of them would talk to him. He stayed by Loki during the day, sitting in on the daily council meetings, which never lasted long. The frost giants were quick to end the meetings, perhaps to give Loki less time to wield his power as monarch. As impressed as they had been with his display at the coronation, they seemed disinterested in letting him govern.

Most of the time, Steve and Loki were by themselves, and they wandered Jotunheim. Jotunheim was devastated, much of it in ruins. Its defenses were strong, but they had done little work to rebuild Jotunheim. Their people were miserable and destitute, scraping by.

It was not a way for any sentient being to live.

Time passed quickly for Steve. One morning, he woke up to realize it had already been two weeks since Loki had taken the throne. As had become habit, he joined Loki in his chambers for breakfast. The offerings were meager. Loki could eat feasts of snow apples and iced meats, but Steve ate the few alien vegetables that could grow in the frozen ground and salted meat. It served him well enough.

Once they had eaten, they went to the great hall

The frost giants of the council were gathered there, waiting. Steve couldn't name even one of them. He'd asked Loki about it once.

"Names can have power," he said. "They fear you'll tell me, and I'll use that to my advantage."

"So you don't know any of them, either?"

"Some," Loki said. "But not all."

The air felt strangely stifling today, yet it was just as dry and cold as ever. The looks the frost giants were giving him this morning were alarming. He met the glares of several of them; not one looked away first.

"So what is our business today?" Loki said as he sat down on the throne. Although the throne was too large for him, he somehow managed to make up for it with his presence. He looked like a frost giant king. He wore the clothes of the giants, a dark sash and kilt, leaving the rest of his body exposed. His skin was as blue as any giant's. He still changed form when he was alone with Steve, but even then, it was becoming more of an afterthought.

Loki must have felt the uneasy air in the room, too. When no one answered him, he said, "Well? What is it?" He narrowed his eyes at them. "I have no patience for games today."

One of the frost giants, a woman as far as Steve could tell, took a step forward. "We take issue with... him being here," she said. She pointed at Steve.

Another frost giant stepped forward. "He is not one of us," he said. "He has no right to be here. Not anymore."

The others grumbled their agreement. Steve glanced at Loki. His lips were pursed and his eyes narrowed. "Then I grant him the right," Loki said. "From this point on, he shall join you as a member of this council."

The frost giants began all shouting at once in protest. Loki stood, his face twisted in anger A cloud of dark mist formed behind him, with creeping tendrils that contained suspended shards of ice Steve wondered if it was possible for the air to get any colder.

"This is my kingdom now," Loki said, his voice ringing out through the hall. "If one of you has the right to challenge, then take it. Otherwise, obey me or be punished."

The frost giants stopped talking. They looked uneasily at each other with reluctant scowls.

The dark cloud dissipated, and Loki resumed his former position. "Now, let us get down to actual business," he said.

 

Steve faced the council. He spread his arms and said, "Stop weapon production. Work on taking care of your people. Too many resources are being spent on defense-"

One Jotunn stomped his foot on the floor. "And leave us open to attack?" he said. "Never!"

"If you do not attack first, Earth won't-"

The Jotunn laughed, which shook the walls. "Midgard is nothing," he said. "We fear no retribution from them."

Loki held up his hand. "It is true,” he said. “We cannot risk dismantling our defenses. The frost giants are hated by most of the nine realms, Steve. There is little we can do about that. But, it is true, we can focus some of the energy into strengthening our own populace." Loki nodded to Steve to continue.

"Your birthrates are down," he said. "You manufacture just enough food to get by, and most of your people are living in scavenged caves. Changes need to be made. We need to enact those changes, not leave the people to fend for themselves."

They argued for hours over the allocation of resources. It was like this every day now, since Steve had been inducted into the council. Already, a month had passed since then.

The meeting finally drew to a close. Loki made his edicts, demanding the reallocation of certain defense resources into increasing food production.

Most of the council was unhappy with the decision, but they would see the benefit eventually. Steve was sure of that.

 

Steve dressed in his uniform quickly. The water from his bath was already beginning to freeze over, and similarly, he was feeling the chill creep into him.

Loki sat next to the round tub, his hand still pressed against the side. He used his magic to heat the water to allow Steve to bathe.

"You're a fair ruler, I'll give you that," Steve said as he pulled on the fur coat. It was beginning to feel as much a part of him as his own skin did. "You still solve too many things with violence, though." That morning, two of the council members had come to blows to solve a dispute. Neither were killed, but it had been a close thing. Loki had encouraged the match.

"Welcome to Frost Giant Justice," Loki said, flourishing a hand.

Steve chuckled. It was quickly followed by a shiver. "Damn," he said. "Still not used to the weather here."

Loki stood and approached Steve. He placed his hands on Steve's shoulders, and a warmth ran through him. Steve sighed at the relief. "Thank you," he said.

Loki's hands were still on his shoulders. His eyes ran down Steve's face, thoughtful. "You're not fit for this realm." 

"I don't like being told what I am or am not fit for," Steve replied.

Loki's lips quirked up for a moment.

Steve felt his pulse increase. He brought a hand up and placed it over Loki's. What was he doing?

Loki leaned in closer. Steve met him the rest of the way. Their lips met, and he felt Loki sigh, his breath washing over his skin. It was tentative and not much more than a press of lips. They pulled apart after a brief moment. 

"I... need to go," Steve said. He slipped out of Loki's grasp. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Loki's face was expressionless, but he nodded.

Steve fled to his room and took several long deep breaths to calm himself.

 

Steve knocked on Loki's chamber door. He heard Loki tell him to enter. Loki always knew when Steve was there; he chalked it up to magic.

Loki was sitting in the window, looking down at Jotunheim. He turned when Steve coughed politely. "Captain," Loki said with a nod.

"No meeting today?" He dropped his shield by the door before coming up beside Loki. He looked out. The sun had already risen, which was a pity; sunrises in Jotunheim dyed the normally blue and white landscape sparkling oranges, reds, and pinks, like a crystal sea of fire.

During the day, he often had to shield his eyes from the brilliant light that reflected off the snow. Jotunheim was a land of extremes.

Loki shook his head slowly. "Not today." He snorted. "Not that we would get anything done."

Steve rested against the wall so that he could face Loki. "You're doing better than I would have thought."

Loki smirked. "Such high praise." He held out his hand.

Steve hesitated for a moment. This was a turning point. He wasn't sure quite what for, but it was one nonetheless.

He reached out and took Loki's hand.

Loki pulled him closer. Steve closed his eyes as Loki's other hand came up to his face.

"It's unexpected," Loki murmured before pulling Steve down into a kiss. Like the first, it was chaste. Steve pulled back slightly to meet Loki's eyes. They were a brilliant green, the only natural green Steve saw in Jotunheim. He met Loki's lips once again.

This time, it was urgent. Steve pulled at Loki's lips, and Loki at Steve's. Steve took his hand from Loki's to hold himself up against the wall while the other wrapped behind Loki's neck. 

Loki's hands ran over his shoulders, underneath the coat. He pulled Steve down until Steve had to catch himself against Loki's shoulder. He was half-worried they could topple out the window like that, but then Loki's lips were on his ear, and that thought flew right out of his mind.

"Loki..." Steve said with a groan. He turned his head to capture Loki's lips again.

When had this happened? When had he started feeling this way for Loki?

How long had it been since he‘d arrived? Two months, maybe. Loki's hands pressed into his back, pulling him closer.

Maybe Steve was just easy. Or maybe desperate.

"Loki," he said again, panting. "I...

"Mmm?" Loki's hands were trailing down his sides, underneath his coat, which made Steve shiver. "What is it?" Loki peppered kisses down Steve's neck and used his tongue to leave cold, wet trails on his skin.

"I-"

A brilliant flash of light interrupted Steve. It was a familiar light, although he'd only seen it a few times before. It was the Bifrost.

"What's happening?" Steve said. He still was using Loki to half support himself.

Loki pushed him off to stand and peer down at the ground. He blocked Steve's view. "Your friends," Loki said. "With their usual ill-timing."

Loki stepped aside for Steve to look. There they were, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Natasha, and even Thor. They were all ready for battle.

"Shit," Steve muttered. He heard the door open; Loki was already on his way out. Steve ran to catch up, grabbing his shield on his way out.

By the time they reached the entrance, several Jotunn had already surrounded the Avengers.

"We just want the blond guy, then we're out of here," Tony was saying. He had his repulsors raised. The others had their weapons prepared, too.

"You can have him," one of the Jotunn said with a growl. "He's not wanted here."

Loki's approach caught all of their attentions. Sometime between his chambers and now, he had turned blue. "What's going on here?" he said as he strode into the middle of the stand-off. Steve stopped just outside the circle of Jotunn.

"And there's the Diva Queen, now where is- Oh, there you are." Tony waved at Steve. "Come on, time to skedaddle. That's the last time we let you out on your own, I swear."

Steve stayed where he was. "I have a position in the council,“ he said. “I can't just leave."

"You have got to be kidding me. No way you're knocking knees with these ugly guys for shits and giggles." Tony gestured at the Jotunn who were still surrounding him.

"Tony-"

One of the giants roared and rushed forward. Steve swore as he saw Tony raise his repulsors and fire at the giant. Within seconds, it was a riot.

Steve dodged between the giants, trying to get to the Avengers. They were the focus of the fighting, dodging both giants and incoming spears of ice.

He saw a flash of black and red; Natasha he assumed. "Get out of here!" he yelled. But his words were drowned out by a loud roar, and Steve realized with a sick feeling that the Hulk had joined the fray.

He spotted Loki amidst the fighting; like Steve, he was dodging through the fight.

"Loki!" Steve called out, but Loki didn't turn.

Something smashed into Steve's side, throwing him several yards. He landed in a heap of snow. His side burned as he struggled to his feet. He got up just in time to see a Jotunn advance on him, club raised.

Steve didn't hesitate. He threw the shield with all his strength. It caught the side of the Jotunn's face, snapping his head to the side. But that didn't stop him.

The Jotunn's club was already descending.

Steve caught his shield and raised it as the club came down. His body shook from the shock, but he forced himself to stay on his feet, ready for another blow.

However, the Jotunn just toppled over, a huge piece of ice sticking out of his chest.

"Run," Loki said, appearing at Steve's side. "Run!"

"The others-" Steve started to say, but Loki shook his head.

"Heimdall will fetch them. It's you they want dead. Run!"

Three other Jotunn were already charging at them, weapons raised. Steve raised his shield, but before he could do anything, Loki grabbed his arm and began running.

They ran away from the palace, and although the Jotunn at first pursued, they soon lost them. Steve felt that familiar sensation of magic running through him.

They started climbing a ridge. At the top, Steve turned, and he saw the light of the Bifrost descend. He hoped that all the Avengers had made it out.

"Come," Loki said, reaching his hand out for Steve. He was still Jotunn blue. "We must move."

Steve took his hand.

 

A snow storm began as they traveled. They found shelter in a small cave in the side of a cliff. The wind didn't blow in, and Steve huddled close to Loki. Loki's magic washed over him, warming him.

"Thanks," Steve said, moving in closer. Loki's arm was wrapped around him.

Steve felt his eyelids droop, but he fought to stay awake. He didn't trust Loki enough to think he might not just leave him there if he did.

If Loki wanted to remain king, Steve knew he was better off dead to Loki, no matter what kind of feelings Steve was developing.

To keep himself awake, he said, "You haven't been keeping in contact with Asgard?"

Loki sighed. "I assumed Heimdall was watching. He almost always does. Perfect time for him to develop tact."

Steve shook his head. "Just when I think you rely too much on yourself, you show how much you rely on others."

He heard Loki snort. "I don't need others."

"I do."

Loki didn't reply for a long time. Steve had almost fallen asleep when he heard Loki say, "Your friends shouldn't have interfered."

"They were worried." Steve tried to stifle a yawn. "Because you didn't keep up communication."

"And you hound the point." To Steve's surprise, Loki chuckled, but it died quickly. "You could have gone back earlier," Loki said. "Yet you didn't."

"Yes, well..." But Steve didn't have a good reason to give Loki. He'd been worried at first. Maybe the thing with the frost giants wouldn't work. They would decide to kill him. But Loki had proven to be a good king. Not perfect, and Steve had a little trouble with the concept of a monarchy (especially one won by violence), but Loki had been much more keen than Steve had expected.

And he'd found his conversations with Loki fascinating. Those first two weeks, before he'd been part of the council, had entertained and stimulated Steve.

The discussion over, they each fell silent. After a long while, Steve found himself nodding off again. As he did so, he heard Loki mutter, "I gave up a kingdom for you."

Almost half-asleep, Steve replied, "Didn't ask you to."

"You wouldn't need to."

Steve fell asleep.

 

When Steve awoke, he couldn't be sure that what Loki had said hadn't been a dream. He was wrapped up in green blankets; he knew the first ones had been Loki's doing.

The cave was colder, even colder than the palace had been. Maybe he'd never feel warm again. After over 60 years on ice, his body should have been prepared for this.

Loki came into the cave, dragging some kind of creature that resembled a dog. It was dead.

"Good morning," Loki said to Steve. He set about skinning and cleaning the animal with a blade made of ice.

Steve kept the blankets around him as he moved closer to Loki. He kept far enough away to avoid the blood and guts of the animal.

"So what now?" he asked. "Don't suppose we can return unless we want to get clubbed to death."

Loki snorted, but he was smiling. "I finish preparing this, and then we eat," he said.

Steve kept out of Loki's way as he built up a fire, lighting it by magic. The cave quickly filled with the smell of cooking meat, and Steve's mouth began watering. He eagerly accepted the cooked meat from Loki and bit into it without much thought. Although it nearly burnt his mouth, the hot juices made Steve want to close his eyes and moan. He had forgotten how good hot, fresh meat was.

Loki watched him while he ate, picking at his own food. Steve didn't mind. He thanked Loki around a mouthful of meat.

This was heavenly.

When they had finished eating, Loki took the mess out to bury. He cleaned up the spilled blood with magic. Steve offered to help, but Loki said, "I can't have you freezing to death out there. I don't want to have wasted my time."

Loki sank to the ground next to Steve when he was done. They did not speak for a long time. Loki sat with his eyes closed, and Steve wondered if he was asleep. But he knew Loki was awake when his skin shifted from blue to pink.

"I should thank you for saving me," Steve said. "I mean, thanks. Thank you. For your help."

Loki opened an eye to look at Steve. "Consider my life debt to you repaid," he said.

"Going to go back? You are their king."

Loki shook his head slowly. "The only way I can return is to bring your head back." He glanced over at Steve. "I do not imagine you'd be open to the idea."

Steve grinned. "Nah, I like my head right where it is."

"Pity," Loki said, but he returned the smile.

 

The storm hadn't dissipated by that night. Or maybe it had stopped, and this was a new one. Either way, the weather outside made it impossible to leave. Steve awoke shivering in the middle of the night, despite his layers of blankets.

Loki was sleeping next to him. Steve's movements must have woken him, though. He felt Loki wrap his arms around him. "Cold?" Loki asked.

Steve nodded. "I really should be used to this by now," he said. He tried to laugh, but it just turned into another shiver.

He couldn't make out Loki's expression. Loki had curled up with him under the blankets sometime during the night.

Loki took Steve's face in his hands and kissed him gently at first. They pulled back for just a moment. Steve could just make out a small smile on Loki's face.

Steve felt hot and cold all at once. He shivered again, this time not from the cold, and Loki brushed his hands across his arms The warmth seeped in, as Steve had become familiar with. He kissed Loki hard as he was warmed by Loki's magic.

Quickly, he was becoming too hot. With the blankets, the coat, and his uniform, he began to sweat. He hadn't done that in months.

Loki's lips nibbled at his jaw. Steve sought purchase on Loki's bare skin. He ended up grabbing Loki's shoulders, pulling him towards him. Loki responded by settling his leg between Steve's thigh.

Steve groaned. He felt the heat build, felt himself harden. Loki's hands moved down, undoing his pants, and Steve slipped his own hands down Loki's front.

They were soon rutting against each other, their faces close together. Steve felt his release building. He moaned Loki's name as he came, and then Loki was kissing him as he, too, came.

As his breathing evened out, Steve buried his face in Loki's shoulder. He breathed in, smelling snow and ice and a musky scent that was all Loki. Steve smiled against his skin.

 

The storm lasted for two more days. Loki went out several times to hunt, but each time he returned with nothing.

"You'll starve or freeze to death at this rate," Loki said.

"Thanks for that," Steve said. He huddled deeper into the blankets. He couldn't bring himself to do much of anything. He couldn't remember his stomach ever feeling this empty, and he hadn't felt this tired since before the serum.

Loki settled next to Steve. "Heimdall can retrieve us at the palace when the storm breaks," he said.

"Why do we need to be by the palace?"

Loki placed a hand on Steve's brow. He found the touch comforting. "Since it was broken, the Bifrost has not had the reach it once had, despite the repairs. Heimdall should know we're coming. We merely need to get within range."

"You said he hasn't been watching."

"He will have been now."

Steve flushed. He hoped Heimdall had the decency to leave some things private.

The storm at last broke, and Steve dragged himself up, shield in hand, ready to spend the last of his energy getting to the Bifrost.

He wasn't ready to die yet.

 

Sneaking into the main territory of the frost giants was going to be tricky. The giants had had enough time to redo the patrols that Loki and Steve had set up, to render them unpredictable.

"Just like my days from the war," Steve said. They were huddled on a ridge high above the palace, to the south. They were far enough that they could observe without being seen.

They watched for a long time to spot a pattern in the patrol route. Steve spotted it first.

"We have open ground to cover, however," Loki said. He pointed out how far over the open terrain they would have to go. "Can you do it?"

Steve tightened his grip on his shield and nodded.

 

They sprinted across the open ground.

"Heimdall!" Loki shouted as they ran. Steve glanced behind him; the frost giants were catching up. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"

An ice spear sailed past Steve's head. He ducked and rolled and was up on his feet again in seconds.

He felt himself flagging, despite the adrenaline rush. They were so close, but Steve wasn't sure he could dodge the next spear.

Loki's hand closed around his forearm; the grip was tight, but it made Steve refocus.

They ran faster and harder than they ever had. Steve heard one last roar behind them before the light of the Bifrost swept them up.

 

When they stumbled onto the observatory, Steve collapsed onto the ground, panting. The fur coat suddenly felt too heavy. His shield was still strapped to his arm.

They had made it.

Odin was there, waiting for them. "My son," he said, and he strode up to Loki and took him in his arms.

Loki stiffened for a moment, until Odin released him.

Steve stood slowly. All of a sudden, he felt almost too weak to move.

Odin turned to him. "Thank you," he said. Steve nodded, but as he did so, he felt the world spin around him. Loki caught him before he actually fell.

"Food and rest, first," Loki said, "and then we may speak as we will."

Steve was grateful for the soft, warm bed and for the hot feast that they prepared while they slept. He was surrounded by the rest of the Avengers, all glad he was alive and well. They explained that they had managed to escape with little injury, for which Steve was glad.

"Two months in Jotunheim?" Tony whistled. "That's crazy. Ballsy, but crazy. What made you do it?"

"Tony," Bruce said in warning.

Steve laughed, surprised he had missed this. But he couldn't explain why he had stayed. He tried to tell them about how different it was, how he felt he couldn't leave Loki just like that, but the more he spoke, the more confused they looked.

"Well, we're glad to have you in one piece," Bruce said.

"And not as a frozen dessert," Natasha said, directing the comment at Tony.

It felt good to be back.

 

He found Loki standing on a parapet looking out over the city. He hadn't been at the feast. Steve knocked his shoulder into Loki's before resting his forearms on the ledge. Asgard looked so different from Jotunheim, yet he couldn't say if he found either more beautiful.

"Odin says you're free to do as you will," Steve said. "He doubts the frost giants will try to wage war with anyone anytime soon."

Loki frowned. "No," he said. "They might, but not for some time. Their priority was getting rid of the two of us."

Steve chuckled. "And to think it was becoming home." He meant it as a joke, but in a way, it held some truth. He had become invested in his work on Jotunheim. And then there had been Loki, and that... that was something he hadn't had in a long time.

"Did you like being a king?" Steve asked. He looked over to Loki, who slowly smiled, his eyes closed.

"I loved it." Loki opened his eyes, and the fading light gave them a darker than normal hue.

They stayed there, watching the sun set. When its last rays disappeared behind the horizon, Steve sighed.

"So now what, Captain?" Loki said. "You're off to Midgard in the morning, I assume?"

Steve chewed his lip. He had thought a lot about it since arriving back in Asgard the day before. He did enjoy being with the Avengers, and he had missed them. But he felt a different pull now. "Actually, I want to travel," he said. He caught Loki's look of surprise. "Jotunheim was.. fascinating. Different from what I've seen yet... oddly familiar. The struggle to survive, I suppose." He scratched his head, not sure how to explain it.

But Loki nodded thoughtfully. "Indeed, the Nine Realms all have their differences, yet they are bound together by Yggdrasil. Different branches, yet of the same seed."

Steve looked up into the night sky. Earth was out there somewhere. So was Jotunheim. "Is it possible to travel all nine realms?" he said.

"For you?" Loki shrugged. "With a little help, perhaps. Midgardians have been closed off for millennia."

Steve straightened, keeping one hand on the wall. "I don't suppose you'd like to join me. To offer your help, of course."

"Nothing more?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Steve rose his own. "I'm open to negotiation."

Loki moved closer. "I do find myself without a kingdom any longer and time to spare. I grant that I could be convinced."

Steve smiled at him. "How about this, then?"

Steve cupped Loki's face and brought it to his. The kiss was soft, sweet, and longing. He tried to communicate what he hadn't told Loki, what he'd barely been able to admit to himself. Steve was falling in love with Loki.

He wasn't willing to give up on this just yet. He wanted to explore with Loki, learn and argue, as they had done in Jotunheim.

Loki pulled away first. "That will do," he said.

Steve twined his fingers together with Loki's. "Should we run away in the morning?" he said.

Loki smirked, a spark of mischief crossing his face. "Why not tonight?"

Steve happily agreed.


End file.
